Sombras en el sendero
by Silvers07
Summary: Atsuko Kagari ha sido elegida para llevar un importante paquete a la profesora Croix, tras un pequeño incidente se ve involucrada con una misteriosa chica que al parecer hará que las cosas no salgan tan bien acorde lo había planeado. Sukko/ Pokemon AU


**Primero que nada, disculparme por haber cancelado la otra historia, pero realmente ya no daba para más y me quedé sin ideas. No obstante, no iba a dejarlos, así como si nada y henos aquí con una nueva historia.**

 **Little witch academia y pokemon son propiedad de sus respectivos dueños**.

* * *

\- ¡Buenos días!

Una chica de cabello castaño va entrando a un edificio; algunas máquinas y otros instrumentos de estudio se encontraban allí asi como curiosas esculturas y cuadros colgados en las paredes.

\- ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

Una voz proveniente de las escaleras llama su atención. Una muchacha de corto cabello rubio y anteojos baja y se dirige a la recién llegada.

-Hola, soy Atsukko Kagari, vengo de parte del profesor Serbal, debo entregar esto a la profesora Croix- habló la muchacha sacando un pequeño paquete de su bolso.

-Oh, ya veo- la muchacha se acomodó los anteojos y sonrió- lamentablemente la profesora no se encuentra ahora, en estos momentos está fuera de la ciudad pero puedes dejarme el encargo, yo se lo entregaré en cuánto regrese.

-Bueno, muchas gracias…

-Lotte Yanson- dijo la otra chica al caer en cuenta que no le había dicho su nombre.

Lotte hizo que la castaña la acompañara hacia los laboratorios del centro de investigación para dejar el paquete y analizarlo a más profundidad.

-Debe haber sido un largo viaje desde Sinnoh hasta aquí, lamento que te hayamos hecho pasar esa molestia- Comentó la rubia.

-Ah, no fue nada, a mí me gusta viajar-respondió mientras curioseaba por los alrededores.

Cuando estuvo a punto de tocar lo que parecía ser una antigua reliquia; un fugaz golpe roza su mano provocando que retrocediera al instante, dirige su mirada hacia un costado para encontrarse con otra chica de cabello oscuro y menuda estatura que la miraba seriamente.

-Ella es Constanze, otra de las asistentes de la profesora Croix, por favor no toques nada, estas cosas suelen ser muy frágiles.

-Ah entiendo- dijo Akko mientras tocaba su mano y observaba que la chica volvía a su lugar de trabajo-Lo siento Constanze.

Pasaron unos momentos mientras Lotte analizaba el objeto que Akko había traído, mientras que la segunda se dedicaba a juguetear con uno que otro pokemon que vivía en el laboratorio, sin hacer mucho escándalo claro debido a la anterior advertencia.

-Ay no- exclamó momentos después Lotte.

\- ¿Sucede algo malo?

-Este es el fósil que la profesora Croix esperaba que le enviaran, precisamente es necesario que lo lleve al lugar donde está ahora, pero Constance y yo no podemos dejar el laboratorio solo y los demás asistentes están ocupados en otros trabajos.

-No hay problema ¡Yo se lo llevaré! -dijo de repente Akko.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Está segura? Mira que viajaste desde Sinnoh hasta Runa, otro viaje sería muy agotador.

-No es nada, de hecho una de las principales razones por las que acepté la tarea en primer lugar fue porque realmente quería venir aquí.

Akko levanta su puño y dirige su mirada al horizonte llena de un aire soñador.

\- ¡Mi sueño es conocer a Chariot du Nord y desafiarla en un duelo!

La rubia la miraba de manera divertida a la castaña, mientras Constanze la observaba también sin descuidar su trabajo.

\- ¿Te refieres a la campeona verdad?

-Si, para poder desafiarla necesito desafiar los gimnasios de esta región y entrar a la liga.

-Vaya, tenemos suerte de tener a alguien tan entusiasta como tú.

Constance se acercó a Lotte entregándole una especie de contenedor en donde colocaron el fósil, para más seguridad supuso Akko.

-Bien, buena suerte Akko, divierte y por favor cuida muy bien este objeto hasta que llegue a manos de la profesora Croix, ella se encuentra ahora en ciudad Trisquel, podrás llegar si vas por el sur.

Cuando estuvo por entregarle el valioso objeto el ruido de unos vidrios rotos sorprende a las tres presentes y una niebla comienza roderlas.

\- ¡¿Qué sucede?!-pregunta Akko mientras se cubría la nariz pues la niebla resultaba un tanto asfixiante. Más lo único que oía eran toses por parte de Lotte y Constanze.

Abre ligeramente la vista y puede divisar una fugaz silueta huyendo por una de las ventanas.

"¿Un Crobat?"

La niebla comienza a dispersarse y todo en el salón se empieza a hacer más claro.

\- ¡Oh no! ¡Se llevaron el fósil! - exclamó Lotte alarmada.

\- ¡Tranquila yo me encargaré!- dijo la castaña mientras corría hacia las afueras del edificio y sacaba una pokeball de su bolso.

\- ¡Togekiss!

Una criatura de majestuoso tono blanco y celestial presencia aparece, se inclina un poco para que su entrenadora pueda montarse en el.

El pokemon alza vuelo por indicaciones de Akko. Había notado muy bien por donde había esacapado el crobat, y no tardó mucho en divisarlo.

\- ¡Allí! Togekiss aire afilado.

Togekiss envía una corriente de aire con la intensión de golpear al otro pokemon, sin embargo este reacciona a tiempo y evita ser golpeado, es entonces que Akko se da cuenta que el crobat no estaba solo, una persona hiba sujetada por las patas del pokemon, el entrenador de crobat al parecer.

El murciélago oponente se lanza al ataque impactando fuertemente un colmillo veneno en Togekiss, provocando que el pokemon tipo recibiera un gran daño mareandose y por poco dejando caer a la castaña.

-¿¡Oye estás bien!?

Togekiss se reincorporó y volvió a perseguir al ladrón, esta vez interceptando con un brillo mágico que nuevamente lo esquivó fácilmente debido a su gran velocidad.

-Demonios, estamos en una gran desventaja frente a ese Crobat ¿Qué debo hacer?

El entrenador misterioso dio otra orden y el pokemon tipo veneno nuevamente entró al ataque.

\- ¡Ah ya sé! ¡Togekiss usa protección!

Una pantalla de energía cubrió a Togekiss y el crobat golpeó de lleno la barrera provocando que retrocediera un poco.

\- ¡Rápido Onda trueno!

Inmediatamrnte una descarga rodeó el cuerpo del otro pokemon, en unos momentos crobat dejó de batir sus alas, soltando a su entrenador y cayendo ambos hacía el piso.

-¡Togekiss!

Voló rapidamente, recogiendo primero al crobat paralizado y después, por escasos momentos a la otra persona, aterrizando finalmente en un pequeño terreno vacío.

Con cuidado empezó a revisar al entrenador, aún estaba aturdido por la parálisis y no despertaba, se trataba de una chica de más o menos su edad, tenía el cabello de un color rosa oscuro y su pálido rostro se escondía tras este así como su boca y nariz que las cubría la parte de arriba de una especie de poncho dejando solo uno de sus ojos descubierto. Tras una minuciosa inspección identifica el objeto que había sido robado y lo toma guardándolo entre sus cosas, para después ser impactada por una patada en la cara de parte de la misteriosa chica.

-Aléjate- habló con una voz peculiar, haciendo esfuerzo por moverse y levantarse a causa de la parálisis.

Había algo en esa mirada y esa voz que parecían hipnotizantes.

\- ¿Por qué me salvaste? ¿No hubiera sido mejor dejarme caer?

-Si lo hacía, el fósil podía haber sufrido daños, además, una muerte no es algo con lo que quiera cargar en mi consciencia ¿Por qué robaste ese objeto en primer lugar?

La chica permaneció en silencio por unos instantes. Parecía querer buscar algo con sus manos.

-Eso no te incumbe, entrégame eso o …

Una corriente eléctrica recorrió su cuerpo frenándola y haciendo que caiga de rodillas.

-Oye, no te esfuerces mucho, solo causarás más dolor en tu cuerpo, tranquila, si buscas tus pokemon están a salvo también- dijo mientras mostraba un cinturón con cuatro pokeballs.

\- ¡Entrégame eso inmediatamente!

-Bien, lo haré, pero antes escúchame, necesito entregar esa cosa que robaste y soy nueva en esta región, así que necesito alguien que me guíe, sabes, suelo perderme mucho.

\- ¿Me estás pidiendo que sea tu guía?

\- ¡Si! - Respondió Akko alegremente.

-Me niego, puedes dejarme aquí si quieres, no voy a perder mi tiempo contigo.

-Pero si te dejo aquí, como te las arreglarás, no pasa mucha gente por aquí y en ese estado serás incapaz de moverte, además te salve la vida.

Akko muestra una especie de tarjeta.

\- ¿No querrás que entregué esto a las autoridades? ¿Señorita Sucy Manvaraban?

La otra observaba sorprendida y algo fastidiada, esa era su ficha de entrenador, si caía en manos de la policía estaba perdida.

-Te la daré solo si accedes a acompañarme.

-Y no te aterra ser acompañada por una ladrona ¿Qué te hace pensar que no te haré daño?

Sucy brindaba una mirada sombría y siniestra.

-Puedo defenderme por mi cuenta, además eres una ladrona, no una, asesina, si fueras alguien con una actitud tan despiadada como esa, no te importarían tus pokemon- dijo mirando al crobat. **(Crobat evoluciona de Golbat por medio de la amistad con su entrenador)**

-Eres una persona muy curiosa-comenzó a decir entre pequeñas risas la pelirosa- De acuerdo haré lo que tú digas, si con eso me dejas en paz.

-Bien, Togekiss usa pulso cura. El pokemon volador comienza, a expulsar una especie de aura de su cuerpo liberando a Sucy y su crobat de la parálisis.

-De acuerdo ¿A dónde quieres ir? - preguntó Sucy bajando la parte de la prenda que cubría su boca y nariz.

-Necesito llevar esto a ciudad Trisquel. Pero antes debo hacer una llamada.

* * *

En el laboratorio estaban Constanze y Lotte acomodando algunas cosas que se habían desordenado por el suceso anterior, de repente el videomisor comienza a sonar.

\- ¿Hola?

Una chica de cabellera castaña aparece en la pantalla.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Akko! ¿Qué tal te fue? ¿Pudiste recuperar el fósil?

-Si- Akko mostró la cápsula con el objeto dentro.

Lotte lanzó un gran suspiro de alivio.

-Ah, menos mal, estaba muy preocupada, bueno ya no me queda duda alguna, el fósil está en buenas manos ¿Qué pasó con el ladrón, por cierto? -Tranquila, tengo todo bajo control- respondió sonriendo.

* * *

-Bueno, es hora de irnos Sucy.

-Sabes normalmente un ladrón sería la última persona a la que alguien cuerdo le pediría ayuda.

-Pues, nuestras opciones son limitadas, yo no puedo chantajear a nadie más y tu libertad depende totalmente de mí.

-Eres realmente odiosa ¿Sabes?

El cielo se mostraba rojizo ya, mientras iban saliendo de la ciudad.

* * *

 **Primer capítulo terminado.**

 **Finalmente tuve la oportunidad de jugar al pokemon luna y pues me escogí al personaje femenino con el único propósito de ver mi ship yuri favorito de pokemon xD. Vino de repente a mi cabeza una historia crossover con Lwa pues tanto las brujitas y pokemon han marcado mi vida :3**

 **Decidí que Akko sea de Sinno por su semejanza a Japón, además se parece un poco a Platinium/Daw.**

 **La región se llama Runa, por que quise que sonara a "magia" y en parte a Luna nova. El nombre Trisquel es también por referenciar a la magia y a la serie.**

 **Espero hayan disfrutado del capítulo.**


End file.
